digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agumon (Next)
is one of the protagonists of the series Digimon Next. Description Agumon first appears as Tsurugi's Greymon, though he is mentioned as the Rookie form of his Greymon. He is an Illegal type, one who has the Mu symbol (a hexagon) on his body—later revealed to be the Dragon DigiMemory. After Greymon is defeated by , he reverts to this form. When he wakes in Hidden Valley, he immediately shows his brusque personality by getting into a fight with Tsurugi over their loss to Peckmon. The fight is stopped by , who explains to them that they are needed to fight the Demon Lord . When Piximon is attacked by Barbamon's Commandments, he is empowered by Tsurugi's Digisoul to defeat Sealsdramon. Hungry, however, he and Tsurugi ask to detour into a town, only to find it in ruins from the Commandments. After discovering that Tsurugi's Digivice iC can make food and having it stolen by , Agumon tracks him to Yuu Inui. The ensuring bickering with Gaomon is interrupted by a Tankdramon from the Commandments, who kills some of the surviving Digimon. Strengthened by Tsurugi's Digisoul, he attacks Tankdramon to no avail. He then digivolves to GeoGreymon, revealing that he possesses the Dragon DigiMemory. Agumon continues to be the form he reverts to once a battle ends, up until the point where he is defeated by , where he reverts to Koromon and only appears once more when digivolving to GeoGreymon. Attacks *'Baby Burner': Releases a large burst of flame. Other forms The name "Agumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Agumon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Digi-Egg degenerates into a when Tsurugi and his friends return to the Real World after the battle with . |- | Koromon Koromon is Agumon's In-Training form. Tsurugi mentions in his introduction that Koromon was who his Digimon started as. Agumon reverts to Koromon after being defeated by , and stays this way until facing Shou Kahara's , at which point he digivolves to GeoGreymon. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Greymon Greymon is Agumon's Champion form and the first form he is shown in. Greymon first appears when Tsurugi fights another Tamer's Garurumon through their Digimon Minis. When Tsurugi logs into Net Battle, he meets Greymon. Comically, their first meeting ends with Greymon defecating and Guidemon warning Tsurugi to clean up. When first fighting Saitō, it is revealed that Greymon is small for his species—but makes up for it with sheer speed. When a Kuwagamon appears in the Human World and attacks Tsurugi, Greymon realizes from Tsurugi's Digimon Mini to protect him. Upon Kuwagamon's defeat however, Greymon appears to have no recollection of these events. , disguised in a cloak, then reveals that Greymon is an Illegal type, a Digimon who carries the Mu mark and is supposedly the last hope of the Digital World. Greymon then continues to win battles, including against a Dokugumon, until he is challenged by a Raremon—which is deleted in front of him and he's confronted by . He is then attacked by the faster Peckmon, and his attacks are blocked by a Protect shield. Tsurugi's tenacity then allowed him to repeatedly fire Mega Flames into the shield, shattering it and forcing Knight to immobilize Greymon by attacking his surroundings. Greymon then takes a Spiral Claw to the chest, only to be saved by Piximon but dedigivolved back to Agumon. Attacks *'Horn Impulse': Attacks with horn. *'Mega Flame': Fires a giant blast of fire from his mouth to incinerate his enemies. *'Tail Crash': Smashes foe with tail. *'Horn Spiral': Spins an enemy into a cyclone with horns. |- | GeoGreymon GeoGreymon is Agumon's second Champion form. Agumon first digivolves to this form when facing Tankdramon, revealing that he has the Dragon DigiMemory. With Yuu Inui and 's help, he defeats Tankdramon. As GeoGreymon, with the power of Tsurugi's Digisoul behind him, he continues to beat many opponents such as the Ultimate level and helps defend against approaching hordes of Bommon and Missimon. This win streak comes to an end when he comes up against , who defeats him in a mere three seconds and forces him to revert to Koromon. GeoGreymon only appears once more against Shou's , where he is swallowed up by Haguro's darkness and digivolves to RizeGreymon to escape. GeoGreymon makes a cameo appearance with his Tamer as an opponent in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk s Legendary Tamer Quest. Attacks *'Horn Impulse': Attacks with horn. *'Mega Burst': Releases a beam of fire. *'Mega Flame': Fires a giant blast of fire from his mouth to incinerate his enemies. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | RizeGreymon RizeGreymon is Agumon's Ultimate form. Shades of this form appear when GeoGreymon destroys Meramon's Black Digicore and his arm turns into RizeGreymon's revolver arm. explicitly tells him that RizeGreymon is his Ultimate form and has the ability to take him through System World's Firewall. Agumon digivolves to this form when facing Shou Kahara's , empowered by Tsurugi's Digisoul of Light. RizeGreymon beats back Crowmon, destroying the Black Digicore in Shou's heart. Following this, he and head for System World, where he takes out a fleet of BladeKuwagamon by himself before using Tsurugi's Digisoul to punch through the Firewall. He has a rematch with , where they are for the most part evenly matched until Tsurugi's Digivice iC is destroyed. As RizeGreymon retreats to regroup, Norn gives Tsurugi one of the Digimon Twin and RizeGreymon digivolves to VictoryGreymon. Attacks *'Trident Revolver': Fires three laser bullets from his revolver. *'Rising Destroyer': Fires a barrage of beams from the six guns on his wings and the two on his chest. *'Solid Strike': Charges at his enemies using his revolver to deliver a finishing blow. *'Crack Bullet': Fires a barrier-piercing bullet. |- | VictoryGreymon VictoryGreymon is Agumon's Mega form. He is one of the Arbitrators along with , designed to be able to destroy Yggdrasill should it become corrupt. He only responds to a pure Digisoul—when Tsurugi has a Digisoul tainted by his hatred of , VictoryGreymon does not move until Tsurugi focuses instead on his desire to protect. He is strong enough to defeat Barbamon, who was fused with Yggdrasill, in one blow. For all of his power, however, he is carelessly tossed aside by and has his Dragon DigiMemory taken. Tsurugi's will revives him however, and after numerous attempts manages to wound NEO with his power and the power of Tsurugi's Digisoul. His purpose complete, he turns to stone, to be reborn in Tsurugi's Digimon Mini. Attacks *'Dramon Breaker': Attacks with his sword. *'Victory Charge': Creates a hexagonal defensive barrier. *'Victory Shield': Defensive technique where a shield appears on his left arm. Notes and References Category:Protagonists Category:Partner Digimon